


И богат он всем, что потерял

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [6]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Самое сложное в нормальной жизни ‒ все.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	И богат он всем, что потерял

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: [and he is rich in all he's lost](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/249819)
> 
> Автор: [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)

Стакан выскальзывает из его руки и разлетается прозрачными осколками по кафелю. Дзынь... Телевизор что-то неразборчиво бормочет на фоне. Итан не помнит, что он смотрел. Он глядит на осколки стекла, сверкающие в лучах солнца, как алмазы, приседает, тянется к ним трясущимися пальцами ‒ и вспоминает: нет, это делается не так. Нужен веник. Совок.

Пока он подметает, стекло царапает пол с почти музыкальным перезвоном. Он останавливается, тяжело дыша. Его лоб покрыт холодным липким потом. Он не может вздохнуть, с трудом сглатывает.

Итан отступает на шаг назад, и осколок стекла хрустит под его ботинком. Он роняет веник.

\---

Шон выбегает из душа порозовевшим, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, за ним клубами волочится пар. Он оставляет на кафеле мокрые следы.

Итан стоит, прислонившись к стене снаружи ванной комнаты.

‒ Эй, притормози! ‒ окликает он. ‒ Поскользнешься.

‒ Я оставил тебе очень много горячей воды! ‒ кричит Шон на полпути в свою комнату.

Итан вздыхает и идет в ванную комнату, оставляя свою одежду кучей валяться на полу. Окна и зеркала запотели от плотного, влажного воздуха. Душ представляет из себя сливное отверстие в углу и серебристую лейку, выступающую из стены, покрытой теплого оттенка плиткой. Вода почти обжигает, и Итан закрывает глаза.

Он выходит из душа и обнаруживает, что Шон сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене напротив ванной комнаты. На коленях у него разложен томик комиксов. Он улыбается Итану, поднимая голову.

‒ А теперь мы можем поиграть в видеоигры?

‒ Конечно, ‒ говорит Итан, улыбаясь в ответ. ‒ Выбирай.

\---

Настойчивый стук заставляет Итана открыть глаза. Он отпускает руль, который сжимал до побелевших костяшек пальцев, и опускает стекло.

Шериф смотрит на него с выражением сочувствия и вежливого нетерпения.

‒ Все в порядке, сэр?

‒ Да, ‒ слабым голосом отвечает Итан. ‒ Извините. Я просто... Видимо, я еще не был готов к тому, чтобы выехать на шоссе.

Шериф указывает головой в другом направлении.

‒ Следующий съезд через полмили.

Итан глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос, вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и снова кладет на руль. Машины пролетают мимо со скоростью 60, 70, 80 миль в час...

‒ Спасибо, ‒ говорит он и поворачивает в замке ключ зажигания.

\---

‒ А как ты сам?

‒ Ммм? ‒ Итан отводит взгляд от двери в спальню Шона.

Грейс спокойна и терпелива, словно Итан ‒ маленький ребенок или единственная собака в приюте, которая прячется в углу вместо того, чтобы выйти и получить свою долю ласки.

‒ Я спросила, как твои дела.

‒ О. Я в порядке. ‒ Грейс не отвечает, и он продолжает: ‒ Я имею в виду, что мне уже лучше.

‒ Хорошо. Я рада.

Пауза затягивается, превращаясь в неловкое молчание. Итан представляет, как трепещут ее ресницы, как падают на лоб волосы, как телефон прижимается к ее левой щеке. Он вспоминает, как дышать.

‒ Наверное, я пойду, ‒ говорит Грейс. ‒ Я заберу Шона в восемь.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ отвечает Итан. ‒ Увидимся завтра.

\---

Итан смотрит на свой большой палец. Красная бусина крови увеличивается, набухает, пока, наконец, не падает на пластиковую разделочную доску с недорезанной половинкой лука.

\---

Он добавляет мелкие детали к наброску окна мансарды, когда ему в голову приходит внезапная мысль: "Где Шон?"

В следующее мгновение он резко выпрямляется, крича:

‒ Шон!

Ответа нет. Паника выбивает воздух из груди, в руки и ноги словно бы вонзаются иглы, зрение затуманивается. Он закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает до самой диафрагмы, задерживает дыхание на три счета, медленно выдыхает. Шон в школе.

"Тебе бы позвонили, если бы он пропал, ‒ говорит Итан сам себе. ‒ Родителям о таком сообщают. Или позвонили бы Грейс, а она бы позвонила тебе. Ты заводишься по пустякам. Шон в школе, где ему и положено быть".

Внезапно он обнаруживает себя у двери. Он смотрит на ключи в своей ладони; рука держится за дверную ручку.

\---

Итан протирает стол, выпрямляется, отряхивает ладони от пыли и уходит. Возвращается с библиотечной книгой в одной руке и несколькими листами цветной бумаги в другой.

Он садится, кладет книгу перед собой и открывает на первой странице. На левой стороне разворота напечатана колонка инструкций и схем. На правой ‒ большая цветная фотография бумажного лебедя. Итан берет из стопки лист синей бумаги, пробегает глазами левую страницу, затем глубоко вдыхает, сгибает лист пополам и с нажимом проводит по сгибу большим пальцем, чтобы осталась складка.


End file.
